Where's the Light?
by SoYouSaySo-06
Summary: War it holds so much emotion behind it. It can bring people together or tear them apart. During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Neji sacrifices his life to save Hinata. But as Death is knocking at his door, will Neji come to regret not being able to do some of the things he wanted to do. Not the best summary I've done, but i felt that I had to write this in memory of all those who died


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Mostly a NejixTenten story**

* * *

**Where's the Light**

The world started to fade in and out. The only thing I could smell was blood.

_Oh, how I hated that smell…_

I looked up at Hinata-sama's face and felt a pang of regret in my heart. I would be dying soon, I knew it. Her tear-filled eyes told me everything.

Faintly I could hear the screams and shouts of people all around me. They sounded so far away yet they were right next to me.

"Neji! Neji, can you hear me?" I looked at Naruto, his usually cheerful smile was replaced with a grimace and tears were falling from his eyes. I've seen him cry many times for his comrades in the past, but this time it was for me.

"Neji, hang on! Okay?" Naruto wiped his sleeve across his face, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Neh, Neji you're going to be okay. I swear" Naruto shouted at me and got up sprinting away to find a medic nin.

It took everything I had to not scream. I knew that my life had saved Hinata-sama but I didn't want to die. Not now. I still had so much left that I wanted to do, that I wanted to say….

I looked back to Hinata-sama's face and closed my eyes.

* * *

**(Tenten's point of view)**

I had the worst feeling anyone could ever have; it felt as if part of me was slipping away. I rushed towards the frontlines, fearing the worst.

When I arrived out of breath and I looked towards Hinata, my eyes stared to blur. I felt the tears roll down, burning against my cheeks.

_No, it can't be! Why did it have to be him?_

"NEJI!"

I ran towards his body, kneeling down next to him.

_Was he dead? ...No, he can't be. He's one of the strongest Jounin around._

I slowly brought my hand up and brushed his cheek.

"Neji, please wake up." I could barely hear my voice above everyone's shouting and fighting. We were involved in a war but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was laying right there in front of me, slowly slipping away.

"…Tenten?"

I looked up at the sound of Neji's voice calling my name.

_He looked so tired._

"Neji, I'm here."

* * *

**(Neji's point of view)**

Looking at Tenten broke my heart. She had been my teammate for years but never have I once seen her with _that_ look.

That look of _fear._

I felt my eyes tear up and surely the tears stared to pour out. I started to cry not because I was afraid to die, but because I realized everything I would be leaving behind.

_I was leaving her behind._

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and opened them again, wiping the tears away.

"Tenten I need to tell you something."

She tried to stop crying for my sake, I could tell, but it was to no avail.

"What is it Neji?" Her voice wavering.

"From all the time I've known you, you've never been selfish. You've always cared about everyone else but yourself." I felt the blood work its way up my throat, the taste of iron filled my mouth and I coughed vigorously.

"Neji, please just stop talking. I'm sure a medic nin will be here soon to heal you so just wait for them."

"No. It's too late…for me." Every time I breathed I felt less and less air work its way into my body. I would be leaving soon but I couldn't, not yet. I had to tell Tenten everything I needed to until I took my last breath.

"Tenten, you've been my teammate for years" I repeated again. "We've grown up together, and I've seen you grow up into a great person. You've become an excellent kunochi and I've admired you for that." I brought my hand up to her cheek and slowly rubbed my thumb against her cheek, feeling the wet trail her tears had left. She put her hand on top of mine, leaning into the palm of my hand.

_It's funny, my heart feels so warm yet my body feels so cold._

"And I've come to notice that this admiration has grown into something more than that." I felt a sharp pain in my chest and coughed out more blood.

"Neji! Stop talking. You need to save your energy!"

"No! Tenten I need you to know that…I love you. I…wanted to spend…the rest of my life… with you… and just you." As I looked into her eyes, my vision started to fade. Slowly, everything was getting darker and colder.

I tried to sit up, despite the pain. She saw this and helped me up.

"Thank you…" I lifted my head up looking into her eyes and slowly I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Closing my eyes, everything went black.

* * *

**(Tenten's point of view)**

-_Beep-_

_His body fell to the ground with a thud._

_-Beep-_

"_Neji!"_

_-Beep-_

_Tears were falling down my face but I didn't care. I didn't care how he saw my now._

_-Beep-_

"_I love you too! Neji, please don't leave me!"_

_-Beeeeeeeeeeep-_

* * *

That day we won the war. It wasn't without some fatalities though. Many people had lost their lives, dying to protect their loved ones and comrades. That day I had lost the man I loved. I knew my life would never be the same again…not without him.

_Oh God, where's the light now?_

_Where's my light now?_

* * *

**"_All of us want to live; some of us don't have that privilege. But those of us who do survive must fight each and every day. That's the only way we can survive. But we need love to also help us survive, without it we'll just end up withering away."–My own quote_**

**In light of everything that's been happening this past week or two, many people have died. Some just ordinary people and some celebrities. Today I was reading Naruto and I read something that made me sad but got me thinking (I won't say what it is for the people who haven't read it but I'm sure you can guess what it's about). I wrote this story based off chapter 614 but I also want everyone to think of the little kids who died that day during the shooting, for any family members or friends that have died. RIP.**_  
_


End file.
